Profession
Your character can acquire professions. Some professions allow you to gather certain resources from the environment, while other professions allow you to craft certain items. One of the main reasons for taking on a profession is to earn kamas. Your character's pods will also increase for each level you gain in your profession, with a big bonus at level 100. s Gathering In a gathering profession the player harvests a type of resource directly from the environment. This resource can either be sold as is or processed by the gatherer into a new resource and then sold. For example, a Farmer harvests wheat and can either sell the wheat or create flour from the wheat and sell the flour. The focus of the gathering professions is to produce ingredients which are used in the crafting professions. (The Alchemist is the only gatherer profession that can produce an item which is directly usable by players, namely potions.) Practicing a gathering profession requires almost no expense, so is a good first profession for a new player. The gathering professions are: Alchemist, Farmer, Fisherman, Hunter, Lumberjack and Miner. Crafting In a crafting profession the player, following learned recipes, creates an item which can either be equipped or consumed. In fact, the vast majority of equipment and consumables that you will run across during the game were crafted by other players. A crafter requires a variety of ingredients, and this can make a crafting profession expensive to practice. Most players will, either in the same character or in different characters, practice a gathering profession that directly supports their crafting profession (like a Lumberjack and a Bow Carver). But notice that the Tailor and Shoemaker professions have a number of recipes that consist entirely of drops, so these crafting professions can be less expensive to practice if the player is willing to "harvest" these ingredients directly (i.e. defeating the appropriate monsters in the hopes of getting the appropriate drops). The crafting professions can be grouped as follows: * Food producers: Baker, Butcher, Fishmonger. * Equipment producers: Jeweller, Shoemaker, Tailor, Shield Smith, Handyman * Weapon producers: ** Wood-based (Carvers) : Bow Carver, Staff Carver, Wand Carver ** Ore-based (Smiths): Axe Smith, Dagger Smith, Hammer Smith, Shovel Smith, Sword Smith Specializations (Maging) Once you reach level 65 in a Carver, Tailor, Jeweller, Shoemaker, or Smith profession, you can learn a specialization related to that profession. This specialization will fill one of the three smaller slots next to the three profession slots in your character window. See Mage for more information. Pseudo-professions These are not real professions, but as they follow certain similarities with the other professions they have been put here: * Basic - Simple gathering and crafting activities that anyone can do. * Breeder - Catching Dragoturkeys and breeding them into Mounts. * Pet Trainer - Raising multiple pets at the same time. General Mechanics Learning Some professions can be learned by talking to [[]] at , in Incarnam, for others you will need to talk to an NPC specified in its Wiki page. There are 3 profession slots for the gathering/crafting professions and 3 smaller slots for the specializations. Each profession you acquire will use one of your 3 profession slots. You can't add a profession or specialization until your existing professions and specializations are at least level 30. Pod Bonus At every profession level the character gains 5 Pods. At profession level 100, the character gains an additional 1000 Pods, giving a total of 1500 Pods. Forgetting If you want to forget a specific profession, just drink the appropriate Unlearning Potion for Profession and you will forget the profession entirely. You may also forget certain professions by talking to Giles Caper at , in Incarnam, but only if that profession is available to learn from Foreman Ikure (for example you can not forget Miner as it can't be learned in Incarnam). When you forget a profession, you will lose all Pod bonuses. If you decide to relearn the profession later, you will start at level 1. Signing Crafts When a player reaches level 100 in some professions, a 9th slot is added. This does not mean that there are 9-slot recipes, but rather that crafters can sign their crafts by adding a Signature Rune to the recipe they are about to combine. This is a way to promote one's skills and attract other players to look for that specific player to craft an item. Even when there are good stats on a signed craft, this is not an indication that the crafter is more gifted or more lucky than others of the same level. Players tend to go for professionals who have crafted an item with extraordinarily high stats. Public Mode To activate this function one must go to its profession window in the 'Option' tab and choose 'Activate'. Public Mode lets someone invite / start cooperation crafting with a craftsman who is next to his/her profession's workstation to make something for them. When Public Mode is off, only the craftsman can start cooperation crafting. Public Mode is automatically turned off whenever you log off or unequip your profession's tool. Profession Runes Profession Runes are magic stones crafted by miners, allowing you to have your name published as a craftsman in the "List of the Craftsmen" book, in the corresponding profession workshops. This allows other users to private message you to craft items for them, and to see information on your profession. In order to have your name published, you must activate (use) the rune. Using the rune a second time clears your name from the list (eg. if you want to be left alone). The rune is deactivated when your session ends so you have to reactivate it each time your character logs on. ; Crafted by a Miner (Lv. 40) from * 1 Amber * 1 Bambooto Amber * 1 Crackler Stone * 1 Unlearning Potion for Profession for the corresponding profession When your name is displayed as a craftsmen: a window opens when someone clicks on your name in the craftsmen book. This window shows information to your potential customers about your profession, location and your chosen profession/referencing options. By clicking on the 'option' tab when looking at the profession profile, you come to a screen. The top half of this menu deals with your referencing options when people look at you in the craftsmen book. There are 4 settings: *'Must pay' Whether a customer asking you to craft something / gather something from you needs to pay for anything or not. **'Free upon failure' If the craft fails, any payment put in the payment tab of the workshop returns to the customer's inventory. This option is disabled if customers do not need to pay in the first place. *'Does not provide any resources' Whether a customer asking you to craft something can obtain the materials needed by themselves or from you. *'Minimum number of ingredients' The smallest number of slots for a recipe that craftsman will make. Normally this is set to the lowest possible and rarely used; although in theory it may be used by those wishing to craft items to increase their profession level without obtaining the materials needed for themselves. ; Rune List ; Gathering Professions ; Crafting Professions ; Maging Professions Crafting Most professions can craft or otherwise create items according to recipes, and gain Profession XP from crafting. At profession level 1, recipes can have up to 2 ingredients. This increases to 3 at level 10, 4 at level 20, and then +1 every 20 levels. Note that not all professions have recipes with a high number of ingredients. Crafting success rate for a profession usually starts at 50% and increases per level, so it becomes 99% at level 100, in a linear progression. Success rate for a specialization usually starts at 5% and increases per level, so it becomes 94% at level 100, in a linear progression. Note: Not all professions follow this exactly. E.g. polishing (Miner) is unlocked at level 40, and shell (Farmer) has a fixed success rate of 100%. Experience Crafting gives profession experience according to the number of different ingredients, that is how many slots are used. The rules are: * You can only gain experience from recipes/crafts that use your current maximum slots, or 1, 2 or 3 slots less than your current maximum slots. * Recipes/Crafts that use 2 or 3 slots less than your current maximum will have a 100% success rate (99% is displayed). * Specializations gain job experience in a different way, see Mage for more information. * Levels gained while crafting do not increase your slot limit or success rate until you close and reopen the crafting interface. Example: A craftsman between level 60 and 79 (able to make 6 slot recipes) will gain experience from his 3, 4, 5 and 6 slot recipes and will no longer gain experience from 1 and 2 slot recipes. The same craftsman will have a 100% success probability when making 1, 2, 3 and 4 slot recipes. All this information appears in-game in the recipe tag coded with colours: * Recipes that no longer allow you to gain experience and with a 100% success rate are displayed in . * Recipes that allow you to gain experience and with a 100% success rate are displayed in . * Recipes that allow you to gain experience and with a normal (depending on your level) success rate are displayed in . 8 slot items can only be made at level 100, at which point you don't need any more experience, but crafting still gives 1000 experience. (*) These recipes are displayed in red in the recipes list, but have a 100% success rate instead of 99%. Note: The table considers experience lost on level ups. E.g. if you use a 2-slots recipe and need 5 exp for a level up, you will only receive 6 exp instead of 10. The values are exactly what you need to have, just enough materials for the actual crafting (since you only use one slot number just in an entire range). Reaching level 30 does not give another slot, but it is the level needed to learn another profession. Likewise level 65 does not give another slot, but it is the level required to learn the corresponding specialization. Category:Profession Category:Game Information